


sensitivity

by tsunderestorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Peggy and Howard spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more for this beautiful ot3 tbh

Before they’d started, Howard had hypothesized that heightened sensitivity was going to be a side effect, but no one ever suspected it’d be anything like _this_. It was kind of alright sometimes, Peggy supposes, when Howard's experiments fluctuated on him (as they so often did, in her time with the frankly insufferable man) and turned out better than expected. Still, this is the best possible outcome - a Steve that is healthy, strong, successful...and so sensitive under the two pairs of hands all over him that he’s panting out filthy endearments as he humps down against Howard’s bed. She’ll never hear the end of it from Howard at this rate, not now that she’s given up the persona she’s carefully crafted in favor of a good old fashioned romp in a bed far more lavish than necessary.

He’s beautiful, handsome; pristine and obscene in some glorious contradiction and she decides in a few short moments that between the two of them with those adoring blue eyes hazy and unfocused is where she’d like to keep Steve Rogers forever. She’s allowing herself to be selfish, forgetting work for the night and devoting it entirely to pleasure, but given an inch one sometimes takes a mile and she’s already entertaining thoughts of taking the day off tomorrow as well if for no other reason than to roll around some more with Steve. And Howard, she supposes.

Steve is a _mess_ and he fucking knows it. He’s coming undone under their hands and not one of them would have it any other way. Not him, because it’s been months since he got off with anything other than his Vaseline-slick fingers. Not Peggy, he can tell - with the way he can smell her, musky and sweet and hot between her legs and not Howard, cock swollen and leaking onto his fist as he strokes slowly from base to swollen head.

He feels everything ten, twenty, one hundred times more acutely than he did before and it’s like the first time all over again, like he’s never been touched before...but, he guesses, in this body he _hasn’t_. Peggy is merciless and Howard is smug and together they’re entirely too much and not enough all at once because Steve just wants _more_. His dick’s shot off a few rounds already and god, if this had been a few days ago he’d be down for the count and out for the night but now he feels like he could fuck until the sun comes up. His dick won’t stay _down_ , and between Howard’s firm fist around it as he sucks hickeys that he claims will heal in a matter of hours into his neck and the way Peggy’s lips are so soft and sweet against his own it’s no wonder, really.

It’s Peggy that opens him up, and that’s a fucking sight. Slim, pretty fingers slicked up as they trail down that goddamn peach of an ass, nail lacquer bright against the rosy rim before Steve’s hole sucks them up in one greedy swallow. Howard’s fucking _drunk_ on it. He’d have to look all over the world for a woman like Peggy Carter, one who’ll fuck their boyfriend open with her fingers as Howard leans over the broad expanse of Steve’s back to do it with his tongue, circling it around the rim of his hole spread around Peggy’s fingers. Three, because Steve had begged for _more_ with a soft whimper, and Peggy, perfect, pretty Peggy, goddamn pistol of a woman had given it to him. He’s down on his elbows, propped up on one of them as the muscles in his back ripple as he reaches a hand behind him. He presses Howard’s face harder against his ass with a breathy whine, threads his fingers through his hair and forces his tongue deeper as Peggy’s fingers curl into him.

Howard’s quite proud of his moustache, even more so when his lovers comment on how it feels. Against their cheek, their nipples, between their legs...and the way Steve giggles when Howard licks into him runs a straight line right through him. How on God’s green earth can such a big guy _giggle_ like a schoolgirl? Steve comes again like that, with Peggy’s fingers and Howard’s tongue up inside the overwhelming heat of his ass and Howard’s beginning to feel the ache of his neglected cock in a way that would be far too acute for his liking in any other situation. This is different, this is Steve. He’s begging and coming all over himself for the fifth time that night, shaking and quivering as Peggy’s fingers find a spot inside that makes him sing. She touches him just a few seconds too long to be pleasurable, rendering him over-sensitive and, Howard thinks as he pulls back to wipe his spit-slick lips, positively precious.

“Steve Rogers, this is an examination,” Peggy teases as she pulls her fingers from his ass, slapping his muscular, shaking thigh to tell him to roll over.

She’s had a few shots of whiskey and she’s tousled and beautiful as she sits back on her heels, hair coming out of its styling and falling in a curl of soft auburn over her bare shoulder. Steve thinks she’s exquisite, commanding and majestic even though the strap of her bra is falling down her soft arm and there’s love bites sucked into the swell of her breasts from having Howard’s face buried between them earlier. He’s never seen her like this and he isn’t sure if he ever will again so he’ll treasure it while it lasts. He loves it, loves the way orders slip from Peggy’s lips like a mother tongue, a language Steve wants to hear more and more of.

“You will allow Mr. Stark to find out just how much the serum has increased your internal body temperature. That’s an order.”

Steve clearly knows what that means. He nods, rolling over onto his back, legs spread wide, bent at the knee.Howard doesn’t miss the way his cock pulses at the word order, precum leaking out of the swollen head and onto his muscular belly. Perfectly toned, like he’s a sculpture that Howard brought to life; the exquisite work of art to his own Pygmalion. Prettier than the ones in the gardens at any of Howard’s homes and real, like one of those gods has come down and kissed him to life, turned cold marble into hot flesh.

The slide into Steve is easy, slick and hot and everything perfect. Peggy had stretched him out well, he’ll give her that. The way Steve’s body swallows Howard’s cock is greedy. Obscene, like the way those angelic eyes are fierce and hungry, barely blue with the black of his pupils so wide. Howard gives him all he has in one smooth thrust, hips snapping forward until they’re flush against Steve’s thighs and his lover rewards him with the most wanton sound he’s ever heard in his life. Dozens of lovers and there’s never been a better sound than Steve Rogers stretched around his cock as Peggy bends over him to claim his lips again.

He’d be sad that the moan is almost lost in Peggy’s pretty mouth, but the way Steve’s hand comes right up to fist in her hair and tug her sharply down makes up for it. Howard slaps Peggy’s ass in encouragement, praises the full firmness of it with a squeeze of his palm before trailing down up and down her shapely thighs a few times, dipping his finger into the wetness of her slit and rubbing her from the inside. He can feel her moan through Steve, the way his body shudders and tightens around him as he tastes Peggy’s gasping moan and Howard quickens the pace, fucks into Steve harder.

Steve has one hand on Howard’s hip and the other between Peggy’s legs, thumbing over her clit as Howard’s fingers fuck into her from behind. He’s full, so full from the thickness of Howard’s cock and his lips are swollen under the harshness of Peggy’s hungry kisses and he wouldn’t have it any other way, couldn’t ask for anything more than Howard inside of him and him inside Peggy, even if it’s only his fingers. He comes like that, number six, clenching down on Howard’s cock so much Howard damn near shouts as his thrusts turn erratic, fucking into him deep and hard until Steve can feel the cum filling him up.

Howard leans forward and the angle of his still half-hard dick changes inside of Steve, makes him wonder how long it’ll take his cock to spring back up this time. The answer is not long, because Howard pulls Peggy up so she’s on her knees, her back pressed to Howard’s side half-awkwardly, and slides a hand down her belly in a slow drag until he’s spreading her legs wider, brushing over her clit and rubbing in tune with Steve’s fingers up inside. Steve can feel the heat of her against his leg - it’s practically radiating off of her and he wants her, needs her, wants her to come on his cock the way she does around Howard’s skilled fingers.

 _Steve tells her_ Peggy, I want you all sweet and innocent, so mismatched up against everything else they’re doing and Peggy aches so badly she has to squeeze her legs shut for just a moment. Howard’s fucked Steve half-stupid and still he wants more. Again his dick is hard at attention against his stomach - good god, he’s insatiable now.

She wants Steve, wants him inside, wants him spreading her open and filling her up, hot and hard and raw and before she knows it Howard’s pulling away from Steve, surging forward to flop back against the headboard. He drags her with him before she realizes what’s happening, pulls her against him back to chest good and proper this time. He hooks his hands under her legs and lifts them, spreads her wide for Steve as he kisses her neck and croons _Pegs, he needs you_. His cock is hard again too, pressed against the small of her back and Steve looks positively entranced by the sight of her. It makes her ache again and she jerks a leg out of Howard’s grip to wrap around Steve’s waist, urging him forward with a heel at the small of his back and saying _fuck me, then_.

Howard just about dies at the sight of Peggy’s hot, wet cunt swallowing up all that Steve has to offer and suddenly all he wants to do is taste, slide his tongue up the length of Steve’s dick as he pulls out of her only to slide back in, follow the motion to purse his lips around the sweet little bud and lick until Peggy’s orgasm rips through her like a force of nature again. He leaves that alone, content to watch the two of them together; perfectly matched. A real swell pair.

Steve plants one hand on the headboard for balance, curls the other in Howard’s dark messy hair as he leans down to kiss him, hips snapping forward into Peggy, fucking her deep with his cock as he fucks Howard’s mouth with his tongue, hot and needy. Howard’s hands are on Peggy’s tits, squeezing and pinching her nipples until her back is arching and she’s keening for more and who are they to ignore her? Who is he to ignore either of them?

They lay there together when it’s all over, curled up and content. Steve thinks he’s done for now (god, he hopes so; he knows his lovers are exhausted) and it’s been months since he’s felt like this. Happy and wanted and safe. He’s on his back, arms outstretched. One for Peggy, who’s curled in towards him, the sheet draped over her as a covering from the waist down, breasts still beautifully exposed and pressed into his side as she rests a hand on his chest. The other for Howard, curled in towards him, too; one leg thrown over Steve’s. Possessive and lazy, his hand slung low on Steve’s belly, palm flat and pinkie finger circling around his navel teasingly. It’s a touch that threatens to get Steve going all over again, but even super soldiers need rest sometimes.


End file.
